Escalera de Color
by Camille Frost
Summary: AU Fem! Sherlock, Johnlock. Cuando el Doctor John Watson decide compartir piso, no espera hacerlo con una mujer tan inusual como Shaileene. Sociópata, ciclotímica y con más habilidades de las que demuestra tener, Shaileene resulta ser la compañera perfecta, y no sólo para pagar el alquiler. Posible Rating M. Buscando un título decente y una persona dispuesta a betear!


**Capítulo 1: **Donde un médico militar retirado conoce a una mujer algo peculiar.

* * *

**L**a única razón por la que John H. Watson contemplaría seriamente la opción de suicidarse era que su muleta estuviera a más de tres metros de él: tres metros implicaban dar un mínimo de cuatro pasos largos, pasos que, por supuesto, John no podía permitirse debido a su cojera crónica que se acentuaba cuando se estresaba.

John se quitaría la vida felizmente si con eso dejaba atrás la jodida muleta y la necesidad que arrastraba desde que dejó Afganistán de utilizarla para desplazarse incluso al baño.

Crispando la cara de dolor, John se levantó de su cama espartana acallando un quejido al apoyar por un segundo la mayor parte de su peso en la pierna equivocada. Hacía tiempo que intentaba acostumbrar a la pierna derecha a ser la nueva dominante, pero hasta la fecha no había tenido éxito con la empresa. Desde bien pequeño había demostrado sus ademanes de zurdo, tanto en mano como en pierna, y sabía perfectamente que continuaría así hasta el día de su muerte. La doctora Ella, su psiquiatra, lo animaba en cada consulta a que practicara los ejercicios que le recetó la primera vez que se reunieron para ayudarse a sí mismo a entrenar una nueva pierna dominante, pero John carecía de las dos únicas cosas que necesitaba para hacerlos: la voluntad y la compañía.

Pensar en los posibles voluntarios que se ofrecerían para ayudarlo en su terapia le daba dolor de cabeza. Por eso siempre lo hacía cuando se veía obligado a hacer un gran esfuerzo físico; el dolor que acarreaba cada movimiento que efectuaba se veía anestesiado por otro, mucho más débil y llevadero. Preguntarse si Harry estaría disponible o en medio de una cogorza cuando más necesitaba su ayuda era lo que mejor funcionaba, aunque siempre llegaba a la misma conclusión: Harry no estaba disponible ni siquiera para su mujer —ahora ex— así que mucho menos lo estaría para él, su hermano mayor, que se alistó al ejército para convertirse en un médico militar nada más acabó el instituto.

John tardó cerca de un minuto entero en recorrer los dichosos tres metros, pero lo hizo con una sonrisa de suficiencia que iluminó su oscura habitación. Lo reconfortaba saber que seguía siendo igual de capaz que antes del incidente, le daba algo de seguridad incluso en medio de ese diminuto cuarto de hotel en el que vivía desde hacía casi tres semanas. Saberse independiente lo aliviaba casi tanto como el apoyo que suponía su muleta, la única compañía continua que había sido capaz de soportar desde que le dieron el alta del hospital, y significaba para él algo mucho más que el mero hecho de sentirse libre.

Su teléfono móvil —cortesía de Harry, que _amablemente_ se lo ofreció cuando lo recogió en el aeropuerto— vibró en el bolsillo de su pantalón, provocándole un cosquilleo que no sabía si calificar como agradable o desagradable. John no se apresuró a cogerlo, sabía muy bien que no se trataba de una llamada. Su reloj interno y un rápido vistazo al despertador que reposaba sobre su mesilla de noche le dijeron que era la alarma de las once.

Y que debería de estar saliendo para la consulta de la doctora Ella si no quería llegar más tarde de lo normal.

Al principio, John ignoró el rítmico sonido de la alarma de su móvil. Le gustaba que llenara el silencio, pues no estaba demasiado familiarizado con el vacío de los sonidos; habiendo vivido más de una década entre explosiones y disparos, el silencio era todo un extraño para él. Lo ponía nervioso y siempre que se encontraba escuchando su propio pulso sentía la imperiosa necesidad de pasar todos y cada uno de sus dedos de la mano izquierda por el pulgar. Los expertos lo llamaban tic nervioso, incluso él, que era un médico algo ordinario por las barbaridades que se había visto obligado a hacer en el campo de batalla, podía reconocer los síntomas.

Pero no era capaz de controlarlo.

Sintiendo como sus dedos comenzaban a movérseles solos, John se apresuró a acallar la aguda música que amenazaba con perforarle los tímpanos. Se quedó mirando la pantalla rayada del aparato, preguntándose una vez más el origen de esas magulladuras, si había sido por el descuido de Harry al guardar el teléfono junto a las llaves o su mala coordinación psicomotriz, producto del desgaste al que había sometido a sus neuronas desde que tuvo edad para beber.

O si había sido él, durante uno de los muchos episodios de pesadillas en los que tiraba al suelo todo lo que había sobre la mesita de noche.

Un calambrazo de dolor le atravesó todo el lado izquierdo de su cuerpo, recordándole por qué sólo se ponía a pensar en estupideces cuando efectuaba largas caminatas. John se dirigió al recibidor, donde se puso su abrigo, y cogió las llaves del pequeño cuenco de cerámica que Harry le había regalado para que no olvidara nunca dónde las dejaba. Después, sólo suspiró.

Tras echar el cerrojo, John se aseguró por el hueco de las escaleras que no hubiera nadie con quien pudiera tropezarse; se puso la muleta bajo el brazo derecho y apretó la mandíbula hasta que le dolieron los dientes, preguntándose por enésima vez en lo que llevaba viviendo en aquel hotel por qué diantres había aceptado una habitación en el tercer piso de un edificio sin ascensor.

_Porque era barata y tienes demasiado orgullo._

Sin saber cuánto tardó en llegar a la calle, John se dejó recibir por una temperatura fresca y un cielo encapotado que auguraba lluvia. Tendría que haberse traído un paraguas, porque no le apetecía para nada regresar de la consulta aterido y empapado. Pero no le quedaba más remedio que arriesgarse, puesto que no tenía la más mínima intención de regresar a su hogar temporal. Había bajado esos escalones a un ritmo desesperante y aun así ahora su pierna se quejaba de dolor por el esfuerzo, no se atrevería ni a imaginarse el dolor que le provocaría subirlos de nuevo. Además, llegaba tarde —más tarde de lo normal— y aunque las visitas a la doctora Ella le traían sin cuidado, necesitaba una excusa para salir de esas cuatro paredes y no morirse de aburrimiento.

John puso rumbo a su infierno personal acostumbrándose todavía a necesitar la ayuda de la muleta para caminar. Desafió a algunas personas que se quedaron pasmados viéndolo caminar y disfrutó del ambiente húmedo de Londres jugueteando con las nubecillas de vapor que se formaban con su respiración. Le tomó menos tiempo de lo normal llegar hasta una avenida por donde pasaba una gran corriente de taxis y muchísimo menos llegar a la consulta de la doctora Ella, quizás porque el tráfico estaba muy fluido aquella mañana o porque el universo estuvo de su parte y todos los semáforos con los que se encontraron estaban en verde.

Aun así, John llegó lo suficientemente tarde como para que la doctora lo estuviera esperando en la entrada de su consulta ataviada con la bata blanca de rigor y su fiel carpeta de apuntes bajo el brazo. Tenía los brazos en jarra, los labios fruncidos y sus cejas oscuras unidas en una espesa línea por culpa de un ceño demasiado pronunciado.

—Llegas tarde, John. —Le dijo como saludo cuando estuvo lo bastante cerca como para no tener que gritarle. John, como toda respuesta, le devolvió el saludo con un educado asentimiento.

La doctora se giró para entrar a su consulta con aire indignado por la poca consideración que le mostraba John, aunque no se quejó. Era plenamente consciente de que aquel hombre que acudía religiosamente todos los martes y jueves a su consulta no quería estar allí, que sólo la aguantaba un par de horas a la semana porque no tenía nada mejor que hacer. No lo juzgaba, porque la mayoría de sus pacientes pecaban del mismo aburrimiento y ella cobraba lo mismo vinieran con ganas o no.

— ¿Qué tal esta semana, John?

John suspiró al escuchar la usual pregunta que escuchaba dos veces por semana a la que seguiría una respuesta vaga y sencilla que no dejaría entrever absolutamente nada. La doctora no tardaría en intentar sonsacarle algún detalle, pero John se cerraría en banda y se negaría a compartir nada significativo. Después el interrogatorio se desviaría hacia sus pesadillas recurrentes —de las que la doctora tenía constancia sólo por el informe que le habían pasado del hospital en el que estuvo ingresado durante casi un mes— y John mentiría con el fin de que no le recetaran ningún fármaco antihipertensivo. Las pesadillas le recordaban los aspectos más dolorosos de su carrera como médico militar y la forma abrupta con que acabó, pero suprimirlas era casi como suprimir un recuerdo. Un oscuro y doloroso recuerdo que por nada del mundo se atrevería a olvidar.

John tamborileó los dedos de la mano izquierda contra el reposa brazos de su silla. Un sonido rítmico y cadente llenó el repentino silencio que se hizo tras su última respuesta. La doctora Ella se quitó las gafas, poniéndolas delicadamente en su regazo, y se apretó el puente de la nariz al tiempo que tomaba una profunda respiración. Sabía que había mentido, de eso no cabía duda, pero no iba a decir nada porque conocía —incluso mejor que él— los límites de su paciente.

— ¿Y cómo va tu blog?

El cambio abrupto de tema lo pilló desprevenido. La doctora no le había hecho esa pregunta hasta el momento, ni siquiera había mencionado la existencia de dicho blog desde el día en el que le recomendó —dejando implícito que en realidad se trataba de una orden— que creara uno y escribiera allí todo lo que se le viniera a la mente. John, que no había tocado el ordenador para nada más que buscar anuncios en internet sobre gente interesada en alquilarle una habitación, no supo qué decir. Apretó los labios y la miró a la cara, dándose cuenta por primera vez que a pesar del color oscuro de su piel tenía unos curiosos ojos ambarinos.

—No has escrito ni una sola palabra, ¿no?

Esa era, para variar, una de las usuales preguntas retóricas con las que la doctora Ella conseguía que John casi se sintiera culpable por su poca colaboración. La doctora frunció los labios al no oír respuesta alguna de parte de él y giró nerviosamente el bolígrafo entre sus dedos antes de anotar algo en una esquina de la hoja que había ido llenando durante esa última hora. John se estiró en su silla, siguiendo con atención cada trazo sobre el papel.

Un resoplo rebelde se escapó de su pecho en cuanto la doctora terminó de escribir.

— ¿Sigue apuntando que tengo problemas de confianza?—Preguntó, golpeando a un ritmo lento los dedos de ambas manos contra la tela áspera de su silla. La doctora resopló, como si la mera pregunta la ofendiera en un nivel inimaginable.

—Y tú lees lo que escribo del revés.

_Touché_, pensó John. Una esquina de su boca se elevó en un amago de sonrisa, pero se quedó en eso: en un amago. La doctora frunció las cejas en un severo ceño y sin mucha educación lo señaló de pies a cabeza con un extremo de su bolígrafo.

— ¿Ves a qué me refiero?

John estuvo tentado de decirle que no, que no lo veía. Él, a su entender, no tenía ningún problema con la confianza. John confiaba en quienes se lo merecían y para determinar esa cualidad necesitaba tiempo. Y aunque conocía a la doctora Ella desde hacía casi un mes, no encontraba en ella nada que pudiera llevarlos a una relación de confianza.

Pasó los dedos de su mano izquierda a un ritmo acelerado hasta que éstos comenzaron a tropezarse los unos contra los otros a medida que los segundos de silencio se prolongaban. El tic se hizo incontrolable y su respiración comenzó a seguirle en el camino a la desgracia perturbándose un poco más con cada exhalación.

—John, eres soldado. —Comentó la doctora, rompiendo el silencio. —Y te llevara algún tiempo a adaptarte a la vida civil. Escribir un blog sobre todo lo que te sucede te ayudará, de verdad. —Le aseguró.

John parpadeó, impertérrito, como si lo que acababa de decirle era que fuera estaba lloviendo. Quería creerla, por supuesto, porque su vida se limitaba a vivir en esa habitación de hotel y lamentarse por su accidente. Quizás alguna mañana bajaría a comprar algo para comer en lugar de comer en el restaurante del primer piso o se atrevería a pasear un poco por la manzana, pero nada más.

Porque ahora tenía demasiado tiempo para pensar y los recuerdos lo acorralaban en los momentos más inoportunos. Le hacían la vida imposible, aumentando el dolor de su pierna y despertando el del hombro, que todavía se quejaba cuando se estiraba por las mañanas o simplemente se negaba a responder cuando intentaba utilizarlo.

John tenía un problema que no quería decir en voz alta, porque eso lo haría mucho más real y no estaba seguro de si soportaría aquella verdad tan tangible. La razón por la que pensaba tanto, por la que se recreaba durante tanto rato en su dolor, era sencilla.

Con ayuda de su bastón, John se levantó y se ajustó el abrigo sobre los hombros. Asintió a la doctora, despidiéndose de ella en silencio, y sonrió con algo de genuinidad a la expresión sombría de la mujer. Ella le devolvió el gesto, algo tensa, y comenzó a preparar su carpeta para un nuevo paciente.

John se dirigió a la puerta, pero algo que no llegaba a comprender lo hizo parar en seco. Aquella acción llamó la atención de la doctora, que levantó la cabeza y lo miró interrogante. John lo único que hizo fue girarse un poco y murmurar, en un tono audible para la doctora, cuatro palabras que lo significaban todo para él.

—No me pasa nada.

De nuevo en la calle, John se permitió un acceso de ansiedad por aquella verdad revelada. Era tan cierta como que el sol salía cada mañana y dolía, mucho más que su pierna o su hombro.

Miró al cielo, en busca de alguna señal que le aclarara aquella misteriosa monotonía que envolvía su vida desde que regresó de Afganistán. Lo único que encontró, para su desazón, fueron las mismas nubes grises que lo habían acompañado antes, igual de amenazantes y cargadas de lluvia que al salir de casa.

Suspiró, sin saber muy bien qué iba a hacer ahora. Podría regresar al hotel, subir esos malditos tres pisos y llorar en silencio en la cama de su habitación, por el dolor, la vergüenza y la frustración. Se arriesgaría a morir de tedio esa misma tarde, pero al menos estaría resguardado de la lluvia y de la humedad.

O podría comportarse como un temerario, o tan temerario como podía serlo él, y aventurarse a un paseo por Hyde Park.

Esta última opción se adivinaba entretenida. John caminó por lo que le parecieron horas hasta la entrada del famoso parque y sonrió ante un recuerdo de su infancia, donde sus padres los habían llevado, a Harry y a él, y ambos habían acabado hasta las cejas de barro. Ese día el cielo estaba igual de gris, el aire estaba igual de cargado, pero había sido un día muy feliz.

— ¡John!

Su nombre atravesó el parque desde una dirección desconocida. John ignoró la voz que lo pronunciaba, porque en Inglaterra había muchos Johns y dudaba que se estuvieran dirigiendo a él precisamente. En Londres no había nadie que lo conociera salvo Harry. Nadie vivo, en todo caso, y John no creía en los fantasmas ni en la percepción extrasensorial.

— ¡Doctor Watson!

Un hombre de mediana edad se levantó de un banco cercano con cierta dificultad. John arqueó las cejas ante sus movimientos lentos y torpes, seguramente a causa de los obvios kilos de más que llevaba encima. El hombre se dirigió hacia él y lo saludó dándole un amistoso golpe en el hombro izquierdo, provocándole un dolor agudo en el lugar. John siseó de dolor, pero fue capaz de reprimir las ganas de darle un puñetazo al hombre.

En su lugar, lo observó, intentando rescatar del abismo de su memoria su cara, su pelo, o cualquier cosa que lo ayudara a identificarlo. Su barriga oronda, su cabeza pelada y sus arrugas en la cara no despertaron ningún recuerdo en John. Tal vez los ojos fangosos le resultaban familiares, pero nada más.

—Mike, Mike Stanford —se presentó el hombre. —Fuimos juntos a Bart's.

Algo dentro de John se removió intranquilo. Sí, había un tal Mike en su promoción de Saint Bart's, sólo que en sus recuerdos era más delgado, menos viejo y tenía una cantidad considerable más de pelo. Lo único en lo que los dos Mikes coincidían era en los ojos; tanto los del recuerdo como los que lo miraban entonces eran de un marrón embarrado, común y completamente mundano.

—Oh, sí. Mike. —Suspiró.

—Sí, sí. Lo sé, he engordado un poco. —Mike se rió avergonzado mientras se tocaba la barriga prominente con el brillo del cariño iluminándole los ojos.

John pensó que, si las normas sociales no habían cambiado demasiado en los últimos diez años, lo mejor sería negarlo y ofrecerle la mano derecha para saludarlo correctamente. Lo hizo, al igual que hizo malabares con el bastón para ofrecer la mano correcta.

—Oí que estabas en el extranjero esquivando balas, ¿qué pasó?

La curiosidad inocente de Mike provocó un debate en el interior de John. Podía contarle lo que pasó en realidad, que un camarada se pasó al bando enemigo en medio de un ataque de locura no diagnosticada, o podía resumirle los hechos. No quería hacer ninguna de las dos cosas, porque ambas implicaban meditar profundamente sobre las palabras que elegiría, por lo que John decidió que lo mejor era simplificarlo hasta que no pudiera hacerlo más.

Con una sonrisa amarga, contestó —: Una me dio.

El rostro de Mike se contrajo en una mueca de vergüenza. John sabía perfectamente lo que estaba pasando por su cabeza en ese mismo instante: que no debería haber preguntado, que debería haberse fijado antes en el bastón, en su coje

ra… No lo culpaba, porque eso era lo que pensaban todos cuando se enteraban de que le habían disparado en Afganistán.

También intentaban disculparse, pero al parecer Mike entendía la situación mejor que los demás.

— ¿Te apetece un café?

oOoOoOo

Minutos después John se sorprendió al verse tomando un café acompañado de Mike. En el pequeño espacio de tiempo que habían compartido, su antiguo compañero ya lo había puesto al tanto de su vida en los últimos cinco años. También había intentado que John se implicara en la conversación, pero John no había contado nada más que algunas pequeñas anécdotas de cuando recibía el permiso de Navidad e iba a visitar a su madre.

Su vida, en comparación a la de Mike, parecía aburrida, incluso habiéndose pasado los últimos diez años ejerciendo como médico en un país en guerra.

Mike se había casado hacía tres años y ahora era el orgulloso padre de unas gemelas rubias y de mejillas coloradas cuyas fotos llevaba en la cartera. Trabajaba en Bart's y como cualquier profesor se quejaba mucho de sus alumnos, aunque por el tono de su voz uno podía ver que les tenía auténtico cariño. Vivía en Londres, en uno de los tantos barrios de clase media que había por sus calles, y era feliz. Muy feliz.

— ¿Y tú, John? ¿Te quedarás en Londres hasta que te organices?

— ¿Vivir en Londres con una pensión del ejército?—El último trago de café le supo amargo, como esas palabras. El cheque que sólo había cobrado una vez pero que ya se había gastado pagando la habitación del hotel y los alimentos básicos para sobrevivir durante un mes no le daría para permitirse el nivel de vida londinense.

—Bueno, no soportabas ningún otro sitio. Ese es el John que conozco…

—Ya no soy ese John Watson. —Lo interrumpió John, tajante.

El silencio se sentó junto a ellos, provocándole una serie de escalofríos a John. El tic en su mano no tardaría en aparecer, se había calmado con la caminata y con la amena charla de Mike, pero si el silencio estaba ahí, el tic también lo estaría. Cruzó las manos sobre su bastón, con la esperanza de así aplacar el movimiento involuntario de sus dedos.

— ¿Y Harry? ¿No podría ayudarte?—Ofreció Mike, amable.

—No sería tan fácil.

—No sé…—Mike suspiró, derrotado, y añadió — comparte piso, o algo.

Al principio la idea resultaba tentadora. Responsabilidades compartidas, compañía todo el día, pocas probabilidades de escuchar el silencio, la posibilidad de conocer a alguien nuevo… Todo eso, y más, se escondían tras esa oferta. Pero entonces John recordó lo que eran las relaciones, fueran del tipo que fueran. Eran vínculos extraños que debían cuidarse con atención si uno no quería que se rompiesen y él ya no estaba hecho para aguantar las formalidades sociales o los defectos de los demás. Suficientes tenía él como para aguantar también los de los demás.

—Venga, Mike. ¿Quién iba a querer?—Dijo con un suspiro.

Mike, como toda respuesta, se rio. Se rio como su John acabara de contarle un chiste muy bueno o como si hubiera visto por el rabillo del ojo caerse algún niño. Pero ninguna de las dos cosas había sucedido, por lo que era muy raro que Mike se riera. John apretó los dientes pensando que, quizás se riera porque él tenía razón: ninguna persona medianamente cuerda aceptaría vivir con él.

Peros sus temores desaparecieron en cuanto Mike recuperó la respiración.

Con lágrimas en los ojos y el rostro congestionado, el hombre lo miró, risueño, y le dijo —: Pues eres la segunda persona en decirme eso hoy.

A John lo sorprendió que existiera otra persona con las mismas dificultades que él para convivir con alguien más. Un atisbo de esperanza iluminó el fondo de su pecho y la promesa de conseguir un apartamento en condiciones, aunque compartido, se hizo de repente más sólida. Sin pararse mucho a pensarlo, porque no tenía ni idea de dónde sacaría el dinero para el depósito ni mucho menos para el alquiler del próximo mes, le pidió a Mike Stanford, su antiguo compañero de profesión, que le presentara a la primera persona que le había hecho esa misma pregunta.

Mike puso una cara rara pero no se negó. Se levantó, alegando que no tenía nada qué hacer hasta después de las tres, y a paso lento, uno adaptado a la cojera de John, lo guió por las calles del Londres hasta las instalaciones del San Bartolomé. Todo parecía igual, aunque John veía cada detalle como si fuera distinto. Quizás era que habían pasado casi diez años desde la última vez que pisó sus baldosas o porque era él, y no el St Bart's, quien volvía diferente. Los pasillos estaban vacíos, lo que le gustó, a pesar de que el silencio los llenaba con su molesta presencia. Los recorrieron con lentitud, con nostalgia, recordando a medida que los atravesaban su tiempo como estudiantes entre sus paredes. Mike le hablaba, mientras tanto, de aquellos que habían seguido su mismo camino y ahora enseñaba, como él, y se rio sin disimulo al ver un cristal agrietado, como si éste escondiera una historia muy graciosa que se negaba a compartir.

En algún momento decidieron dirigirse hacia los laboratorios, quizás porque allí era donde pasaron más tiempo, escondidos entre químicos y microscopios, o porque allí encontrarían a su posible compañero de piso. John no pudo evitar suspirar y comentar en voz alta lo mucho que habían cambiado; las sillas y los bancos estaban en otra posición, mejor iluminados ahora por los fluorescentes que colgaban del techo, los microscopios y demás parafernalia de la misma índole ahora eran mucho más modernos y… ¡oh! También había una mujer. No era extraño encontrarse con alguna en aquel lugar, pero si ver a mujeres… como ella.

Vestía lo que parecía ser un traje formal de trabajo compuesto por una falda negra y una chaqueta del mismo color. A diferencia de las estudiantes que él recordaba, no tenía ninguna bata de laboratorio protegiéndole la ropa. Tampoco tenía el pelo recogido de cualquier manera, es más, parecía que se había hecho aquel moño con sumo cuidado de no dejar ningún detalle fuera, y los zapatos que se asomaban bajo el banco eran demasiado altos como para resultar cómodos.

La mujer, sentada en un taburete, trasteaba con una hilera de placas Petri y ajustaba el objetivo del microscopio cada vez que cambiaba de muestra. De vez en cuando asentía, como si hubiera confirmado algo, y otras veces fruncía el ceño como si acabara de descubrir un mundo nuevo.

—Tampoco ha cambiado tanto, John.

La voz de Mike lo distrajo de su escrutinio de la mujer. Se aclaró la garganta y volvió a pasear los ojos por la habitación que tan distinta le parecía. Si era sincero consigo mismo, lo que decía su compañero era cierto. Los laboratorios, el hospital, no estaban tan cambiados como pudiera parecer.

Al igual que había hecho con John, la voz del ahora profesor también llamó la atención de la mujer. Por el rabillo del ojo John pudo ver como ésta, de repente consciente de las dos personas que estaban en la habitación con ella, levantaba la cabeza y se orientaba en su dirección. John la miró justo en el instante en el que esbozaba, justo para ellos, una sonrisa felina, casi hambrienta. Se levantó con parsimonia y muy discretamente se estiró como un gato, pronunciando sus curvas femeninas para los dos hombres que la miraban.

—Oh, Mike. Estás aquí. —Dijo con una voz extrañamente ronca. ¿Fumaría? John intentó sacar la respuesta mirándole los dientes, pero parecían tan blancos como los de cualquier no fumador que se los cuidara. — ¿Me prestas tu teléfono? El mío no tiene cobertura aquí abajo.

— ¿Y qué le pasa al fijo?—A John lo sorprendió a la defensiva que sonó la voz de Mike. Casi tajante. Y eso no cuadraba con la amabilidad de su compañero. Arqueó una ceja al ver que su reticencia llegaba a tal que se metió las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón, seguramente para acariciar con una de ellas el aparato que la mujer le pedía.

La mujer sonrió, aunque esta vez con un cariz maléfico que le provocó escalofríos. Exhaló en un suspiro largo, entornando los ojos en una actitud derrotada. John se conocía tanto esa expresión que tardó menos de un segundo en deducir que intentaba conmover a Mike para que le dejara el dichoso teléfono. Harry tenía un máster en pucheros y hasta ahora había sido capaz de negársele, aunque la fuerza que guardaba el mohín de aquella desconocida superaba con creces la que le ponía Harry a sus súplicas.

—Prefiero mandar un mensaje. —Respondió con simpleza, casi como si fuera algo demasiado obvio que ni siquiera tendría que estar diciéndolo en voz alta. Mike se aclaró la garganta, nervioso.

—Pues perdona, pero está en mi abrigo. —Se disculpó Mike, con la voz temblando por la mentira. La mujer de repente se deshinchó un poco más, mostrando claramente su desilusión. Agachó la cabeza, permitiendo que unos mechones oscuros de su moño desaliñado se liberaran y le enmarcaran el rostro con picardía.

Parecía una niña pidiendo su dulce favorito.

John no tardó mucho en ofrecerle su propio teléfono.

—Oh… Gracias. —La mujer parecía igual de sorprendida que él mientras se abrochaba un botón de su chaqueta negra.

Caminó con pasos firmes pero lánguidos hacia él, haciendo un ruido curioso con sus tacones. Cogió el teléfono con un movimiento lento, aunque no sin antes forzarlo a estirar un poco el brazo, lo suficiente como para que se viera obligado a verse la piel pálida que se escondía como avergonzaba bajo las mangas de su camisa. Ella lo notó, por supuesto, y John se dio cuenta de que aquel movimiento lo había hecho completamente a propósito, que todos y cada uno de los movimientos que había hecho hasta ahora esa extraña mujer habían sido todos estudiados, practicados, para un mismo fin.

La mujer sonrió como si todo lo que estaba haciendo fuera producto de la casualidad y supiera exactamente qué pasaba por la cabeza de John.

Tomó el aparato entre sus manos pálidas y lo colocó de forma horizontal, una posición, supuso John, mucho más cómoda para teclear.

—Él es un viejo amigo, John Watson. —Lo presentó Mike, aunque por el ceño fruncido de la mujer parecía que ésta no lo escuchaba.

Porque estaba tecleando a una velocidad que él consideraba inhumana.

Hasta ahora, John creía que se debía a su falta de práctica que él escribiera a un ritmo por debajo de la media. Había visto a un montón de gente escribir a velocidades imposibles mensajes de la extensión del Quijote, pero nunca nada tan… raro. Los dedos largos y pálidos de la mujer, como de porcelana, se deslizaban por la pantalla con tanta gracia y rapidez que costaba incluso seguirles el ritmo. Su propietaria, esa mujer que se había demostrado tan interesante, tenía _cierta_ destreza con los teléfonos móviles.

— ¿Afganistán o Irak?—La pregunta lo pilló desprevenido. John se temió haber escuchado mal o haberse perdido una parte importante de la conversación. Se disculpó, pidiendo amablemente que le repitiera la pregunta. Ella, con una sonrisa algo torcida, la repitió en un tono plano y carente de emoción, todavía concentrada en teclear. —Que a cuál fue, a Afganistán o a Irak.

John apretó los labios y repiqueteó los dedos de su mano izquierda contra su muleta. Miró a Mike, que sonreía divertido por la repentina incomodidad que atenazaba los músculos del cuerpo de John. Su sonrisa escondía un secreto que, de momento, John no se sentía tentado por descubrir.

—Eh… Afganistán. —Respondió con la boca seca. —Perdón, ¿cómo ha…?

La pregunta quedó en nada cuando alguien abrió la puerta con tanta fuerza que la estampó contra la pared. John dio un respingo y se giró para ver a un hombre, joven y desgarbado, que cargaba con dos tazas humeantes. El aroma le decía que era café, de Suramérica, y su lengua se deshizo por probar su sabor.

—Oh, Marcus. Café. Gracias. —La mujer aceptó una de las tazas arrugando la nariz casi imperceptiblemente. El recién llegado tembló al escuchar su nombre de sus labios (o eso sospechaba John, por el estremecimiento que lo recorrió justo en ese momento) y se deshizo en sonrisas hacia la mujer, que de repente frunció el ceño y lo miró fijamente. — ¿Te has cambiado el peinado?

La respiración del chico se volvió irregular ante aquella mención. Se revolvió incómodo —por poco tirando su café al suelo— y se pasó una mano por su pelo castaño desordenado, estropeándolo un poco más. Parecía una escoba de paja, muy vieja y muy usada.

—No me veía bien.

—A mí me parecías que mejorabas, ahora se te ve… como una alimaña despelucada.

Marcus, vio John, tuvo que forzar una sonrisa para no emitir un chillido por aquel golpe a su baja autoestima. John arqueó las cejas y miró en dirección a Mike quien, con su sonrisa, no dejaba de mirarlo esperando una reacción de él.

—Y dime, ¿qué opinas del violín?

La mujer se dirigía a John, por supuesto. El hombre se aclaró la garganta y apretó los labios sin saber muy bien qué decir. Su mano izquierda luchó por moverse nerviosa y John tuvo que cubrirla con la derecha para disimular los espasmos. Todavía sin respuesta, porque la pregunta está claramente fuera de contexto, miró a la mujer con los ojos muy abiertos.

—Toco el violín mientras pienso y a veces me paso días sin hablar. —Añadió, cerrando su explicación con un sorbo de su café que, por su expresión, no le debía de gustar. —Quizás le molestaría como potencial compañera de piso.

— ¿Le has hablado de mí?—John sabía de antemano la respuesta, pues Mike no había cogido su teléfono en todo el rato que llevaban juntos y hasta donde él sabía no poseía el don de la telepatía. — ¿Quién ha dicho nada de compartir piso?

—Yo. —La mujer le respondió con tal sencillez que John se sintió tonto por preguntar. La mujer dejó su taza sobre el banco del laboratorio y con la misma gracia que la había envuelto hasta ahora se dirigió hacia un perchero donde colgaban una gabardina negra y una bufanda gris. Cogió ambas prendas y se envolvió en cada una con cuidado. —Esta mañana le dije a Mike que debo de ser una mujer difícil para compartir piso. Y aparece justo después de almorzar con un viejo amigo que se ve que acaba de volver de servir en Afganistán. No hay que ser muy listo.

La expresión estupefacta de John logró sacar una sonrisa genuina de la mujer. Se abrochó los botones de su gabardina, ajustándola a su estrecha cintura con un cinturón, y lo miró esperando a que hiciera la pregunta que le había surgido hacía al menos medio minuto.

— ¿Cómo ha sabido lo de Afganistán?

Su sonrisa se amplió al escuchar la pregunta, sobretodo porque no tenía intenciones de contestarla.

—Le tengo el ojo echado a un pisito en el centro del Londres. Entre los dos podríamos pagarlo. —Dijo en cambio. —Nos vemos allí mañana a las siete de la tarde. —Se despidió. —Ahora tengo que irme. Creo que me he dejado la fusta en el depósito.

La mujer se dirigió a la puerta, sacando del bolsillo de su gabardina un teléfono móvil de última generación. Antes de marcharse le devolvió el móvil a John, que lo tomó con la mandíbula apretada, y volvió a sonreír.

— ¿Y ya está?—Preguntó él, incrédulo. — ¿Nos acabamos de conocer y vamos a ir a buscar piso?

— ¿Algún problema?

—No sabemos nada el uno del otro. No sé dónde hemos quedado y ni siquiera sé su nombre.

Y entonces comenzó el espectáculo. John lo supo, porque Mike se tapó la boca con el dorso de la mano conteniendo la emoción.

—Señor Watson, sé que es médico militar y que le han enviado a casa por invalidez desde Afganistán. Sé que tiene un hermano que se preocupa por usted pero que no quiere pedirle ayuda porque no aprueba la vida que lleva, quizás porque es alcohólico o porque acaba de abandonar a su mujer. Y sé que su psiquiatra cree que tiene cojera psicosomática, con muy buen criterio, déjeme decirle. Basta para seguir adelante, ¿no le parece?

John sólo pudo parpadear, asimilando poco a poco el torrente de información que estaba seguro no había revelado en los últimos cinco minutos. La mujer dio un paso, luego dos, y antes de salir por la puerta se giró para llamarlo por su nombre.

—Me llamo Shaileene Holmes y la dirección es Baker Street 221 B.

* * *

**Wiwiwiwi! Nuevo proyecto y el primero de este fandom... Siento mucho de verdad que mi aportación sea esta, porque realmente amo la pareja Johnlock slash pero APESTO escribiendo el género. Me animé a hacer una historia de este tipo porque en inglés hay unos cuantos fics que me inspiraron y... bueno, aquí está mi monstruo de Frankenstein! Espero que os haya gustado o que, como mínimo, os haya dejado el gusanillo de la curiosidad revolviéndoos las tripas. **

**Ahora, aviso que NO HABRÁ un segundo capítulo pronto. La razón es que necesito mucho tiempo para escribir cada capítulo y mantener los diálogos fieles a los de la serie y controlar que el OoC que le estoy metiendo a Sherlok (ahora Shaileene, por el bien de la historia) no sea demasiado. **

**Y por eso mismo voy a pedir un gran favor. ¿Hay alguien por ahí que esté dispuesto a pseudo-betear mi historia? Lo único que me interesa es que me diga qué tal va el argumento y si no se está separando demasiado del original. También me gustaría comentar con esa persona algunas ideas que me rondan por la cabeza y si no es demasiado pedir, que me ayude a buscar un título en condiciones (aunque también acepto sugerencias en reviews), que el que está ahora es provisional (o no) porque no me gusta ni un pelo.**

**Os quiero mucho, **

**Camila.**


End file.
